


Smoothed Out Lines

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [38]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Flash Fiction, Gen, Parental Plo Koon, Protective Plo Koon, Sleep, Worried Plo Koon, everyone's tired and the war sucks, mentioned Yan Dooku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: Things look different when you're asleep
Relationships: 104th Battalion | Wolfpack Battalion & Plo Koon, Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669
Kudos: 30





	Smoothed Out Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Request: 113. “I wonder why you never look so peaceful when you’re awake. Worry lines have never suited you.” Wolffe and Plo. Buir just being worried for his sons worry lines
> 
> 113\. “I wonder why you never look so peaceful when you’re awake. Worry lines have never suited you.”

The halls of the Courageous were silent and still as Plo Koon walked through them, hands that would normally be clasped or steepled hanging loosely at his sides as he walked.

Their last campaign had ended in victory, but it had been a hard-won one with many losses from the Battalion. Too many. But to him, one life lost was one life too many— though Plo’s opinion that wasn’t shared with a good majority of the Republic, it seemed. Still, the upper chain of command— the main ‘Pack— hadn’t been taking it well.

It was to be expected, though, Plo mused as the door to his office opened quietly. No matter how many people died, the loss would still hurt, Plo knew this well.

He let out a soft sigh, the noise coming out akin to a hiss through his mask but his eyes softened. The original three, plus the additions of Jag, Warthog, Comet, and Wildfire were all piled together on the floor, blankets and the cushions from the couch in the office piled around them. Wolffe stirred a bit as Plo crossed over from the door to them, gently adjusting the blankets around them all as he sighed again.

They were just children. 

And if he could duel Dooku and know that would be the end of the war, he would have done so long ago to save them all from the darkness of War.

Still, Plo reached out, gently carding his talons through Wolffe’s hair as he slept, eyes sad as he watched over his sons. He had noticed something over the months of war. With another sigh, he brushed his thumb gently against Wolffe’s cheek.

“In the past,” he murmured, **“I wondered why you never looked peaceful when you’re awake...”** He shook his head a bit, moving to gently brush his hand through Sinker’s hair. **“Worry lines have never suited you.** Any of you.”

He stood after a moment, stripping himself of his outer robe before gently draping the brown fabric over them all. “If I could end the war, I would, if only to spare you more pain, my sons.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soft hours but also sad
> 
> Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr [here](https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/) or on my main blog [here](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
